


Acosador.

by Vlood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander can be cruel, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, George Washington is a Dad, Internalized Homophobia, James Madison is a Good Friend, M/M, Modern Era, Platonic Romance, Self-Harm, Thomas need a hug, but he isn't a bad person
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: Thomas Jefferson comenzó una relación a distancia por internet, que él mismo termino después de un tiempo.Un año después comienza a sentirse acosado y lo peor es que no recuerda el rostro de su acosador.El como la vida de Thomas parece derrumbarse poco a poco.





	1. Comienzo: La llamada de la discordia.

**Author's Note:**

> He notado que la traducción que aparece si lo lees en Ingles està mal, asì que hare una version en Ingles cuando tenga tiempo libre.

_Macaroni: Hey, hoy voy a salir con una de mis amigos. ¿Tu que harás?_

_Cherry: ¿Con quien? ¿Tengo que sentirme celoso? Yo planeo quedarme en casa, y tal salir a correr._  
_  
_

_..._

 Thomas se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, su celular no dejaba de sonar ¿Acaso no iba a cansarse de llamar? ¿Acaso no se daría cuenta de que él no quería responder? ¿Acaso pensaría que está ocupado? Hace meses que no contestaba las llamadas, ¿Por qué tenía que volver a contactarse?

 Ahora el sonido del despertador acompañó el del celular.  
Se estiró para quitarse la pereza lentamente en la cama aun sin salir de las sabanas.   
Cuando sus pies tocaron el frío suelo fue como un conector con la vida real, el despertar del letargo entre la ensoñación y la indiferencia en que estaba sumido.  
Se comenzo a vestir para el trabajo, realmente no tenía ganas de tratar con nadie hoy y seguramente, como siempre, Hamilton seria un dolor masivo en el culo.

 Miro su celular fijamente, no lo llevaría al trabajo, quería tener su mente despejada al menos allí.  
Bajo las escaleras y fue directamente a la cocina, un baso de agua y una manzana, el desayuno perfecto para el cuerpo perfecto. Tal vez en el trabajo bebería un café sin azúcar.

 

...

 

**Pov Thomas.**

 Llegue a la oficina y James no me estaba esperando, tal vez lo había enojado por no contestar sus mensajes, cuando fui a hacerlo ayer esa persona llamó. No lo se, pero aun así me sienta mal que él no esté en buenos términos conmigo, y más por algo como no contestar sus mensajes, es mi mejor amigo y su enojo hacia mi es como una navaja bajando por mis brazos de forma definitiva.  
 Mejor dejo de pensar en esto, mi cabeza comenzó a doler y realmente no estoy preparado para una migraña el día de hoy, simplemente me disculpare con James cuando lo vea, él me va a entender por qué es un buen amigo, y dejará su enojo de lado en un dos por tres, al menos tengo la suerte de que sea de esa manera hacia mi persona.

Casi tropecé en medio del pasillo y al enfocar la vista, alejándome de mis pensamientos, lo vi. Lafayette.  
Susurro su nombre bajo y él con una gran sonrisa extiende sus brazos hacia mí, esperando algo y yo no dudo en dárselo.   
Nos abrazamos fuerte, después de todo fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo en Francia y por qué tuve que volver cuando acabe de estudiar allí nos separamos, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos aquí él volvió a irse a su país natal ya que estaba tomando experiencia en el extranjero y el bufet de abogados de Washington le había servido lo suficiente.

Él me estrujo más contra su pecho, sosteniendo me fuerte con sus brazos alrededor de mi.

Cuando nos separamos sus manos estaban en mis caderas, Laf siempre fue muy afecto al contacto físico, con él no podría quejarme, su toque era bienvenido siempre.  
Le sonrió y me devuelve la sonrisa.  
\--¿Como han ido las cosas en Francia? ¿Por que no me avisaste que venias?-  
\--Pues, Mon ami....Sorpresa! Excuse Moi pero realmente quería regresar a mi amada América y darle una sorpresa a mes ames. Y ¿Como has estado Cheri?-  
\-- Bien-

El apodo me sorprendió y no de la mejor manera, Laf estaba acostumbrado a llamar a la gente de esa forma, pero, el apodo aun me recordaba demasiado a malos tiempos que quiero olvidar con todo mi alma, enterrarlos en el pasado y fingir que jamás ocurrieron.

\--Estas bien, Mon chaton?-  
\--Eh. Sí. Solo me perdí en mis pensamientos.-  
\--No hagas eso a menudo, hoy casi te caes en el pasillo y ahora me ignoraste- Casi haciendo un puchero, me dijo.  
\--No lo hare-Le sonrió otra vez- ¡Washington tiene un lugar para ti aquí, no?-  
\-- POR SUPUESTO MON AMI! Monsiur Washington es todo un caballero que me guardo mi puesto-  
\--Eso es bueno-

 Note como una de sus manos seguía en mi cadera casi siendo él quien me guiaba por el pasillo. A pesar de que yo no soy tan afecto al contacto como él, mientras sean Laf y James no me quejo y soy capaz de buscar yo el contacto con ellos, un contacto que encuentro reconfortante en la mayoría de los casos.

Al parecer volví a perderme en mis pensamientos por que la mano de Laf aun más firme y otras voces me volvieron a la realidad.

Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan y Aaron estaban ahí, rodeando nos.  
Aaron también es una persona agradable, mi amigo diciendo mucho, solamente que no le conforta demasiado el contacto social, pero uniéndose a los otros tres que nos interceptaron a Laf y a mi, no es muy agradable eso de su parte.

\--Lafayette! Hermano, ¿Como estas aquí sin aviso?!- Hamilton se tiró a los brazos de Laf, haciendo que él me soltara y casi caí lejos de su tacto, él me había hecho sentir sostenido y Hamilton me lo quito.

Después de Hamilton, Laurens fue quien se colgó del francés favorito de todos, murmurando algo que le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño.

Por ultimo Hercules Mulligan, se abrazaron como si la vida les dependiera de eso susurrando palabras que parecían dulces.   
Una extraña sensación se instalo en mi pecho viendo la interacción, pero sentí la mirada dura de Aaron que me dio un suave apretón en la mano y saludo a Laf de forma calmada, pero sonrieron dulce.

Me separo de ellos y mi francés parece no notarlo. Mi oficina esta un poco lejos pero puedo caminar bien solo hasta ahí, pero antes esta la oficina de James y tal vez tenga lo oportunidad de disculparme por parecer indiferente a sus mensajes.

Mi mano tomo el pomo de la puerta y fue como si todo repentinamente fuese tetrico, el pasillo parecía más grande y oscuro a pesar de estar bien iluminado, ¿Había alguien conmigo? ¿Alguien estaba ahí? ¿Alguien quería lastimarme ahí?   
Respire fuerte, fuerte. La puerta se abrió sin necesidad de que yo lo haga, James del otro lado me miraba con una ceja alzada pero debió notar mi cara de pánico por que me hizo entrar de forma rápida y sentarme en un sillón frente su escritorio.

\--Perdón por ignorarte el fin de semana, James, entiendo si estas enjodado- Susurro suave deseando que me escuche, no creo podes volver a hablar si no lo hizo.

\--Tommy...no te preocupes, que paso?-  
\--No se, no me siento bien-  
\--Quieres que le avise a Washington?-  
\--No es necesario-  
\--Casi tienes un ataque de pánico antes de entrar a mi oficina. Quedate aquí y le avisaré a Washington que hoy no te sientes demasiado bien, así no te deja demasiada carga y puedes irte si lo necesitas-

 No espero a que yo le contesté por que salio rápidamente. Dejándome solo sentado ahí.  
Se que no debería ser así, pero que James tenga que ir a la oficina de nuestro jefe a decirle que estoy incapacitado para funcionar bien hoy, me molesta. Me hace sentir inutil, como un ser inferior que no puede mantenerse por si solo.  
Es como cuando era un niño y vivía con mis padres, los amaba, pero siempre soñaba con independencia, dejar atrás la sensación de ser una carga, sensación que se incremento con los años.

Y ahora James estaría hablando con Washington.

Pase mis dedos nerviosamente en el sillon, arañando un poco y solo alterando el patrón de las hebras de fibras de lo que sea que este hecha la cubierta.   
Con los minutos o bueno, tal vez fueron segundos, fui haciendo más formas y patrones alterando el diseño, hasta que fue solo un conjunto de líneas y círculos mal hechos.

¿Por que James se esta tardando tanto?

 

...

 

James volvió un rato más tarde y recién entonces caí en cuenta de que estaba en el trabajo, haciendo nada.   
Él me miro extrañado, seguramente puse una expresión de pánico, como él las nombra.

Me para mientras él se acercaba a mi, y puso sus manos en mis hombros listo para hablar pero yo lo interrumpí.  
\--Tengo trabajo que hacer,James, no he hecho nada y ya ha pasado como una hora desde que llegue-  
\--Joder, Tommy, tranquilizate-  
\--Pero Ja-  
\--Pero nada, vas a sentarte aquí mientras trabajo. Washington dijo que seguramente necesites un descanso así que ni te preocupes por trabajar hoy-  
\--James, no quiero ser un inútil. Voy a mi oficina-

Me escape de él antes de que pudiera reaccionar a detenerme, dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego.  
Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa avanzo por mi rostro mientras corría hacia mi oficina, es divertido hacer algo así y huir sintiendo mis rizos rebotando en mi rostro.   
Abrí la puerta y cerré con seguro, casi sintiendo a James llegar y golpear para que le habrá y hacerme descansar.

Me senté sobre mi escritorio, tomando algunos papeles que estaban alrededor mio.  
Hablaban sobre un caso de abuso, no como los otros de robo que había estado llevando, así que asumí que algún pásante los dejo allí.

Al parecer un chico jovencito denuncio a la ex novia se su mejor amigo como principal sospechosa del asesinato de este, bueno, más bien la acuso de haberlo hecho.

El caso parece realmente interesante así que comencé a leer, ignorando la leve incomodidad que me empezaba a invadir.

 

...

 

 Acabe de leer los archivos y el pesar que me llenó fue inmenso, ambos jóvenes se habían estado hablando por Internet llegando a ser una pareja, luego intercambiaron sus datos más personales para poder reunirse. Según el testimonio del amigo del difunto, esta chica de 19 años habría insistido para que se vieran en persona. Luego ella fue subiendo el juego, algo raro es que no especificó cómo, pero insistió en que ella no estaba bien de la cabeza, que su amigo comenzaba a tenerle miedo y un día simplemente, èl ya no estaba.

Se de muchos casos similares, que pueden tener muchas variaciones, pero aún así me pregunto qué hice mal en mi anterior vida para que  _este_ en especial me toque a mi.  
Casi podía sentir el miedo del chico que murió, era tan joven...tan joven y la vida no tuvo piedad con èl.  
Definitivamente iba a defender al acusador, este caso podría ser mi despedida hacia el pasado que me llena tanto la cabeza últimamente. Lo voy a ganar y le demostraré a los acosadores, abusadores y asesinos que se esconden detrás de una pantalla que no pueden salirse con la suya así como así, sin recibir el duro precio de la leí.

Cuando alguien golpeó la puerta sentir como toda mi valentía y voluntad se desvanecen a ser nada.   
Me quede callado imaginando quien podría ser detrás de la puerta y cruelmente mi mente formuló una imagen poco nítida de un hombre.

Volvieron a tocar ¿Están esperando que abrá la puerta? ¿Están esperando que los deje lastimarme?  
No hablé. Me queda callado y silencioso sin atreverme ni siquiera a respirar hasta que no pude aguantar la respiración.  
\--Mon Chaton, ¿abres la puerta?-

¿Era Lafayette?

¿Quien golpeaba la puerta era Lafayette?

No me atreví a preguntar antes de abrir la puerta, por que si la respuesta era  _No,_ no podía imaginar la reacción que tendría entonces.

Mi amigo francés casi me empujo hasta el sillón en un costado de la habitación.  
\--Mon petit chaton, ¿Que ocurre? Madison me comento como huiste de él luego de que hablara con Washington sobre tu sintiéndose mal. Y no creas que no note como huiste también de mi también hoy cuando los otros nos interceptaron-  
\--No pasa nada, Laffy. Solamente...no...yo me siento indispuesto-  
\--James me dijo como casi tienes un ataque de-  
\--Puedes salir de mi oficina? Simplemente no me siento bien y-  
\--Thoma, Wash-  
\--Solo sal de aquí! Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer como para que me molestes!-

No pude controlarme y gritó. Me molesto que Laf me haya interrumpido a pesar que que yo había hecho lo mismo antes.  
De todas formas, la mirada que le lanzó Lafayette antes de salir lo dejó helado.   
\--Solo nos preocupamos por ti, maldito imbecil-

Cuando la puerta se cerró mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e lo inevitable sucedió. Comencé a hiperventilar.

Se que el carácter de Laf es fuerte y tambien es fácil sacar a flote su mal humor pero aun así....el sentimiento de haberla cagado me invade como una fiebre.

No podía mantenerme más en pie, intente volver al sillón pero falle, cayendo al piso y encogiendome sobre mi mismo. Comence a pasar mis uñas por mi rostro, mientras sollozos fuertes comenzaban a surgir al igual que las marcas rojas en mis mejillas que luego se extendieron a mis brazos, tal vez si no tuviese el frac, podría hacer marcas más largas en ellos, podría sentir más liberación.  
De alguna manera me saque el frac y comencé a pasarme las uñas por los brazos, subiendo las mangas de la camisa y manchando la con pequeños puntos rosas que iban variando su tonalidad, oscureciendo a medida que volvía a pasar mis uñas por ellos.  
Apenas entraba aire en mis pulmones por mis respiraciones rápidas.

Tan atrapado estaba en mi estado que no escuche como la puerta se abría nuevamente, ni como mi mejor amigo entraba mirándome horrorizado.  
\--Thomas...Dios...- se agachó a mi lado, intentando separar mis manos que ahora estaban en mi cuello.  
\--Lo siento....James...perdón...perdón-  
\--No te preocupes Thomy, intenta respirar. Uno...dos, uno dos...-

James se señalo a si mismo, inhalando e exhalando. Como cuando él tenia sus ataques de asma y yo debía lograr frenarlos, solamente que ahora la situación era a la inversa y era yo quien se ponía en el lugar de James....y James jamás se hirió a si mismo en sus ataques de asma, y esto no es un ataque de asma.

Él siguió hablando me e intentando que me estabilizara, hasta que por fin pude hacerlo.  
Al principio fueron grandes bocanada de aire y luego, respire de forma normal.

James me hizo subir al sillón y se sentó a mi lado, dejando una pequeña distancia entre nosotros ¿Por qué se alejo?   
\--Thomy, ¿Que paso?-  
\--Yo...James...le grite a Laf cuando él sólo se preocupaba por mí- me incline hacia él y por suerte capto la indirecta y me envolvió en sus brazos, haciendome bajar un poco más a su altura.  
\--¿Por qué le gritaste?-  
\--No dejaba de insistir y yo...yo no quería hablar de nada. Pero él insistía en hablar y ahora va a estar enojado conmigo por como reaccione-  
\--Oh, Thomy, no te preocupes. Hablaré con Laf y el explicaré que no fue tu intención reaccionar mal-  
Deje escapar una pequeña risa luego de realizar que:  
\--Esta es la segunda vez en el día que, en menos de 4 horas, eres mi salvavidas, Jimmy-

Él me sonrió y me apretó un poco más fuerte contra él.  
\--Vas a ser mi princesa en apuros, ¿Thomas?-

Ambos nos miramos y reímos un poco, a pesar de que yo mismo noté que mi voz era algo forzada ¿Será por el llanto o por la situación actual en la que se encontraba? No lo podía responder, pero al menos me sentía seguro en los brazos de su mejor amigo.  
\--Voy a ir a buscar el botiquín, no queremos que queden marcas en ti, no te muevas de aquí y por favor, Thomas, no vuelvas a herirte-

Me avergoncé un poco ante su advertencia, me estaba tratando como un niño pequeño que no puede cuidarse a si mismo.  
Y con mis acciones...tal vez tenga razón en tratarme así, tantas cosas he hecho mal....No soy capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo y no lo puedo negar, los sucesos del pasado y del presente solo demuestran eso, Quien diría que el gran Thomas Jefferson se encontraría indefenso frente a alguna situación? Si alguien supiese de esto ciertamente se reiría en mi cara, sería una gran humillación.   
¿Y si Hamilton se entera? Dios no lo permita, ese bastardo aprovecharía la oportunidad de pisotear me a la primera, arruinaría mi reputación sin dudarlo un segundo, tomaría una pluma y con un centenar de palabras expresaría su siempre insistente e imparable opinión.

Mi cabeza dolió y decidí dejar esos pensamiento notando que James aún no había regresado, y al igual que mi vuelta a la realidad, volvió mi vergüenza ¿Acaso James pensaría también que soy un imbécil? Alguien incapaz de controlar se? ¿Alguien tan inestable que es capaz de lastimarse a si mismo? No lo se y no lo podré saber hasta hablar con James sobre lo que ocurrió de forma clara, sé que él no dejaría pasar esto por alto, después de todo él es James Madison, quien es capaz de analizarlo todo. Puede ser tan silencioso e invisible como quiera pero...James seguía siendo una de las personas más listas que conozco, y mi mejor amigo al fin y al cabo.

James entró por la puerta unos minutos después, parecía enojado y no pude evitar preguntarme si yo cause ese enojo. Pero cuando vio la interrogación en mi rostro negó con un suspiro.  
\--Hable con Lafayette, me dijo sobre su pequeña discusión-  
\--James, no fue importante yo solo sobre exagere todo-  
\--No Thomas, no sobre exageras te ¿Por que reaccionas te tan mal?-

James me miraba con preocupación, para alguien que apenas demuestra sus sentimientos, él siempre era un sentimental conmigo.   
Yo aparte mi mirada, no seria capas de mentir mirándolo a los ojos.  
\--Nada, solo...estoy estresado-  
\--Thomas- Suspiro.

James abrió el botiquín y puso agua oxigenada en un algodón y comenzó a pasarlo por mi rostro. Inmediatamente me comencé a quejar, ardía demasiado. Intente apartar el rostro pero con una de sus manos me mantuvo firme sosteniendo me por el mentón.  
Cuando acabo con mi rostro siguio a mis brazos, esto ardió aun más ya que los arañazos eran más profundos.

Después de el agua oxigenada llego el alivio. Crema para las heridas.

Se la puso en las manos y la froto en círculos sobre mi piel lastimada. Juro que me podría quedar así siempre, su toque fue muy relajante casi haciendome olvidar todo lo anterior.  
No me dí cuenta de que había cerrado mis ojos hasta que el toque se detuvo y cuando los abrí James me sonreía.  
  


-Tienes que descansar Tommy-  
\--Pero Jimmy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer...-  
\--Tu salud es más importante que el trabajo, Washington lo entenderá. Estoy seguro de que Lafayette ya fue a quejarse sobre como lo echaste de tu oficina-  
\--je...seguro-

James se sentó a mi lado y me hizo reposar mi cabeza en su regazo mientras me masajeaba el cabello.   
\--Descansa, me quedaré contigo-  
\--Tienes trabajo también Jimmy...-  
\--Mi amigo es más importante que el trabajo, eres importante para mi Thomas-

James beso mi frente y siguió pasando sus dedos entre mis rizos. No había notado lo cansado que estaba, demasiado.   
El estrés de hoy, a pesar de no ser demasiado, se sumó al de días anteriores y me hizo agotar. Pensar que ni siquiera es medio día.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño, James es un gran amigo. No soportaría perderlo, no a èl. Si alguno dìa lo hago, el mundo perderà también a Thomas Jefferson.

...


	2. Alexander, no eres un matón de escuela secundaria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acercamiento a la amistad de James y Thomas.  
> Alex...quiero golpearte.

  **Pov Thomas**

 Me encontraba nuevamente trabajando en el caso, pero esta vez James se negó a dejarme solo, así que ambos estábamos compartiendo escritorio.  El silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros era algo incomodo pero lo podía soportar, restando el hecho de que no me parecía muy normal estando con él. Lo que si no estaba llevando muy bien era la sensación de las heridas que yo mismo me cause, no se como pude reaccionar tan  mal, un jodido ataque de pánico como cuando era un adolescente y no tenía total control sobre mis emociones ni las inseguridades que me llenaban en aquel entonces. Algo que sinceramente encuentro ridículo y vergonzoso ahora que soy un adulto.

 Me siento avergonzado de mi mismo por mis acciones y reacciones, en un jodido solo día que ni siquiera ha acabado.   Tendría que disculparme con Laf Y aun no se si soy capaz de hacerlo con mis sentimientos tan a flor de piel, pero él es alguien demasiado querido para mi como para que quedemos en malos términos por una idiotez mía, solo espero que su humor se haya calmado, en verdad quiero que volvamos a estar bien y no nos dejemos llevar por unos momentos de ira.

 Deje de zonificar cuando James me miró fijamente para luego preguntar si me sentía mejor.  Mejor yo no me siento, pero al menos ha menguado un poco la sensación rara que he sentido toda la mañana, sensación que no me parece querer abandonar.

\--Me siento mejor James, no te preocupes por mi-

\--¿Como me pides que no me preocupe por ti Thomas? Eres mi mejor amigo-

\--Dios, James, no te merezco-

\--No, Thomas, el mundo no te merece-

 James sujeto mi mano firmemente por un momento y sentí como todo se ponía de cabeza y una calidez me llenaba, calidez de la que muchas veces sentí miedo y asco, pero con James no. Él me brinda esta calidez que me hace querer no soltarlo nunca y fundirme en sus brazos, ¿Por que tiene que ser mi mejor amigo y no nada màs? Esa pregunta me recorrió varias veces la mente para solo llegar a la conclusión de que él era demasiado bueno para mi, tal vez no solo para mi, él es demasiado bueno para  cualquiera. 

 Me sonrió al ver que yo lo hacia, hasta pensar en èl me saca una sonrisa.

\--¿En que piensas ahora?-

\--En que eres un muy buen amigo-

\--Lo mejor solo para tì-

...

 Estuvimos revisando nuestros casos un buen rato, James tenia uno muy complicado a pesar de ser solo un divorcio, hasta que me vi con la necesidad de ir al baño, James estuvo algo reacio de dejarme ir solo, pero alegando acerca de mi privacidad al fin acepto dejar me ir.

 De mi oficina hasta el baño había bastante camino, es decir, tenia que pasar un pasillo y luego doblar a la derecha y pasar por dos oficinas. Casi nunca voy por esa razón, no me gusta tener que cruzarme con gente por el camino o directamente ya estando dentro del baño. Por alguna razón siempre me avergonzó el hecho de que la gente sepa que voy o estoy en el baño,  algo estúpido, lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo.

 Estaba a mitad de mi camino cuando un hombre mas bajo que yo me intercepto. Alexander Hamilton me había frenado parándose frente de mi, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, puede ser que durante el trabajo esa expresión  parezca eterna, pero hoy parecida recién salido del averno.

 Me tomo por la corbata y de forma brusca bajo mi rostro hasta frente del suyo, quedando separadas nuestras caras solo por unos centímetros. Sus ojos ardían en rabia, y me vi reflejado en ellos.

\--¿Qué carajos le hiciste a Lafayette?- Su voz sonó cargada en veneno.

\--No se de que-

\--No te atrevas a negar nada,  el humor de èl esta por los suelos y por lo que se es tu jodida culpa, así que, ¿Que carajos le hiciste, Jefferson?-

\--No tengo por que darte explicaciones, pero...solo discutimos-

\--Lo vas a arreglar, si o si lo vas a arreglar-

\--¿Quien te estas creyendo, Hamilton? No tengo por que seguir tus ordenes y -

 Hamilton  me corto con un golpe en el estomago que me dejo sin aire, el bastardo tenia un buen uppercut izquierdo. Intente apartarme de él de inmediato,  que se suponía que debía hacer yo contra el niño dorado de Washington, puede que nos enemistemos de forma publica y que los insultos vuelen, pero seguramente si le pongo un solo dedo enésima Wahington me despedirá sin pestañear. Él me seguía sosteniendo firmemente por la corbata y había agarrado con su otra mano un puñado de mi cabello para que levante la cara y volvamos a quedar enfrentando miradas. Por un momento realmente sentí miedo y se que el hijo de puta lo noto, por que su labio se curvo levemente en una sonrisa y su expresión brillo en superioridad. 

\--Me creo Alexander Hamilton,  y nadie, NADIE, se mete con mis amigos. Así que vas a ir y disculparte y arreglar las cosas con Laf, y si él sigue con ese humor horrible, realmente vas a aprender a temerme-

  Mis ojos lagrimearon un poco, no se si fue por el echo de haber asentido y que mi orgullo se haya sentido herido, o del dolor en mi estomago gracias al golpe y aun no haber podido vaciar mi vejiga.  A pesar de no haberme soltado, su agarre se aflojo cuando se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo, corrí mi vista y por el pasillo observe a Aaron con un café en la mano, su expresión nula se convirtió en un ceño fruncido y molestia cuando vio la situación entre Hamilton y yo. 

  Por fin soltó mi corbata. 

Me enderece, me aleje un poco y Aaron ya estaba a nuestro lado. 

\--¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- Sus ojos vagaron entre Hamilton y yo, estudiando la situación  antes de realmente actuar. 

\--Este imbécil, pedazo de mierda, basura humana, hizo enojar a Laf, siendo que él pobre acaba de regresar de Francia!

\--N-no, solo Laf y yo discutimos un poco....y no fue mi culpa que se enojara-. Bueno, tal vez si lo fue...

\--Así que Alexander...te estas metiendo en un asunto que no es tuyo, ¿Por que no dejas que arreglen el problema entre ellos?-

\--Laf es mi amigo, Burr, y esta mierda de aquí arruino su día-

\--Eso no me importa, Alex, no es asunto tuyo de todas maneras. Ambos son adultos y pueden arreglar sus diferencias por su cuenta. Y no se lo que has hecho, pero dudo que Thomas merezca que lo maltrates así ¡No eres un matón de escuela secundaria!-

 Hamilton bajo la cabeza luciendo algo avergonzado por lo dicho por Aaron, pero todavía su rostro se contraía en ira hacia mi. Mire hacia Aaron y el me devolvió la mirada, su rostro volvía a estar neutro y con una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente eso significaba solo una cosa, estaba enojado. Me hubiese preocupado pero lo he visto realmente enojado y por suerte esta no fue una de esas veces, si no su ira realmente se reflejaría en sus facciones tensas. 

\--Thomas, no se por que discutieron, pero te pido amablemente que intentes arreglar las cosas con Laf lo antes posibles, sabes como es ese francés cuando esta enojado-

 Yo asentí lentamente, bajando i mirada un poco y soban dome el estomago. Aaron tomo a Hamilton por el brazo diciéndole que iban a hablar de lo sucedido en privado. Me pregunto como él puede controlar a una persona tan irascible, a simple vista Aaron no es para nada intimidan te, su altura, su contextura, su rostro neutro-amigable, él incluso era màs bajo que Hamilton, pero aun así sabia controlar la situación. Mentiría si dijera que no lo admiro. Tal vez luego le agradecería haberme salvado de la situación .

 Volví mi camino hacia el baño rápidamente y estando allí me apure para salir lo antes posible, no sin antes lavarme las manos y luego el rostro, mis ojos estaban levemente rojos, solo espero que James no lo note,  si lo hace simplemente haré que su nivel de estrés sobrepase sus limites y podría enfermarse.

...

 Estuve tres minutos frente la puerta de mi oficina antes de abrirla y entre tímidamente, James levanto la vista de sus papeles pero volvió a bajarla y yo tuve que reprimir un suspiro de alivio, así que volví a mis papeles también.

\--Tus ojos están rojos ¿Estuviste llorando?-

\--Eh, yo, no.  Simplemente estoy cansado y retuve algunos bostezos sabes, mis ojos lloran cuando lo hago-

 James me miro con duda, intentando decidir si preocuparse o no, pero creo que decidió confiar en mi palabra y eso solo me hizo sentir un poco culpable por mentirle a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo, últimamente le he estado mintiendo mucho y detesto tener que hacerlo, pero es necesario, el se preocupa demasiado. 

 Sentí su mano sobre la mía y lo mire a los ojos. 

\--Necesitas un descanso Thomas,  me preocupa tu estado de hoy-

\--Cuando llegue a casa lo haré Jimmy, te lo prometo-

\--No es cosa de que me lo prometas, Thomas-suspiro- es cosa de que realmente lo hagas. Me tienes preocupado-

\--No tienes que estarlo, es solo un mal día, no es como si fue+se algo que realmente va a volver a pasar. Me disculpare con Laf y me encargare de descansar mi mente, después de eso todo estará mejor-

\--Eso espero-

\--Y como vas con su caso- Si tengo suerte dejara de tener su mente sobre mi y podremos cambiar el tema de interés. 

\--Complicado, demasiado complicado. La señorita Maria al parecer tuvo una hija dentro del matrimonio, y eso solo logra que las cosas se atrasen màs. Al parecer la niña jamas fue registrada en el sistema y ha estado varias veces en el hospital por desnutrición y fiebres altas, lo màs probable es que quieran quitarle a la niña si el divorcio se efectúa, Burr se ha propuesto a ayudarme luego de saber que hay un infante implicado, aun debemos preguntarle a Wahington si es posible-

\--He visto a la chica, aun no se como se junto con un hombre como Reynolds-

\--Bueno, aquí podríamos estar hablando de matrimonio infantil forzado-

\--¡¿Que?!-

\--Se casaron cuando ella tenia 15. No ha querido decirme las circunstancias pero teniendo en cuenta del estado de su familia es lo màs probable-

 Yo solo pude horrorizarme, ahora esta chica tenia 23, eso significaba que había atrapada en ese matrimonio por 7 años. 

\--¿No se le concederán el divorcio luego de saber esto?-

\--Olvidas que el matrimonio no tiene ningún limite de edad. Puedes pensar que cosas como esta solo ocurren en otras partes del mundo,  cuando en realidad están a la vuelta de la esquina-

\--Dios mio, solo piensa cuantos niños son forzados a casarse-

\--Es algo que pasa día a día Thomas, personas obligadas a vivir con sus violadores-

\--James, tienes que convencer a Washington de que deje que Aaron te ayude en el caso, tienes que ganar este caso-

\--Lo intentare, Thomas, pero al final todo acaba siendo la decisión del juez no mía ni de cual buena defensa tenga -

 Por un momento me sentí frustrado,  recordando tantos casos en los que por el veredicto del juez realmente no se cumple la justicia. Casos que acababan siendo una burla hacia las victimas y sus familias solo por un juez corrupto o inútil... Como en el caso de aquella chica, el jodido juez había accedido a liberar al hombre que la abuso, solo por haber tenido una buena conducta y considerarlo apto para vivir en sociedad de nuevo...solo para que después abusara y matara a otra chica. No debería pero me siento satisfecho con el acoso que ese juez recibió luego de esto. 

 Masaje mis sienes,  comenzaba a dolerme un poco la cabeza de solo pensar en los casos como aquellos.

 --¿Quieres un café, Thomas? iré a buscarme uno-

\--Te agradecería si me trajeras uno, negro sin azúcar ni edulcorante, por favor-

\--¿Nada màs?

\--Mmm...no, estoy bien, gracias-

 James salio de mi oficina a paso rápido, seguramente quiere volver a trabajar su caso lo antes posible.  En eso él es la versión humana de Hamilton. Tiene se cuida a si mismo, atiende sus necesidades y por supuesto, es empàtico. Aunque los compare en eso, Hamilton nunca le llegaría a los talones a mi James. 

 Yo me puse a releer mi caso mientras esperaba el regreso de mi amigo, de nuevo la sensación amarga me invadió al pensar en la vida acabada del niño, todo por una mala relación. 

 Las relaciones actualmente están tan rotas, tan enfermas y contaminadas, los celos, las peleas y las diferencias dentro de una pareja los lleva a cometer locuras. Entristece pensar que el amor se convirtió en algo que muy pocos afortunados encuentran, que lo que hay ahora es algo sucio y lleno de mentiras y sentimientos negativos ¿Donde quedaron los finales felices? ¿Los cuentos de hadas y princesas nos han mentido?¿Las historias de amor a través de los tiempos van a ser solo mitos a partir de ahora? No lo se ni lo quiero saber, probablemente yo nunca encuentre una relación estable ni un amor feliz hasta el fin de mis días, aunque ¿El amor sera lo que me acerque al fin de mis días? Cuando era un niño soñaba con una historia de amor perfecta y una boda hermosa con un montón de personas que me amase, ahora de adulto lo pienso y siento pena por mi yo de antes, tan iluso, sin saber que si alguna vez esta en una boda la mayoría de las personas de allí realmente no lo amarían, sin saber que lo màs probable es que su propia familia no asistiría, sin saber que la mayoría de quienes ha llamado amigos ni siquiera leerían la carta de invitación. 

 Se que no debería sacar conclusiones ni anticipar lo malo tanto,  pero en un mundo como este las conclusiones y anticipaciones negativas son lo que llamas ahora tu sentido de auto preservación (de tus sentimientos y de tu salud mental, diría yo).

 James asomo su cabeza por la puerta y me sonrió entrando con los cafés. Yo solo le sonreí de vuelta, por èl voy a ignorar el peso que mis pensamientos han dejado sobre mis hombros, tal vez algún día el peso se pueda aligerar, pero dudo que ese día sea un día que no llegue como un puñal mortal en mi, no hablo de la muerte física, si no de un daño tan grande como para considerarlo la perdida de mi cordura. 

\--Dios mio Thomas, tienes la cara-

\--¿Què?- Me reí un poco por la expresión exasperada que èl puso.

\--La cara, Tommy, la cara. Esa que pones cuando tus pensamientos se van volviendo tan profundos que parece que vas a encontrar los secretos del por que de la vida en el universo o el por que de la existencia misma ¿Me concederás el placer de saber tus profunda pensamientos?¿A cambio de un delicioso café?

\--Dios Jemmy, sabes que el café de aquí sabe a drenaje. Deberías ofrecer mucho màs que eso para tener la suerte de que te ilumine con mis brillantes pensamientos y extraordinarias idas, ¡Quien sabe si seras capaz de soportar tal carga de información! ¡Lo que menos deseo es perderte por culpa de mi mente!-

\--Pff, me intrigas Tommy, eres único ¿Lo sabes, no?-

\--Me lo haz repetido màs de una vez, tal vez estoy comenzando a creerlo, mientras tanto dame ese horrible café, necesito aligerarme un poco para pensar un a buena defensa contra la acusada- 

\--¿El caso de la novia, no?- Me paso mi café y di un sorbo solo para hacer una mueca, sabia como si lo hubiesen quemado, de alguna manera.  

\--¿Como sabes?-

\--tienes la mala suerte de que el caso se ha vuelto popular incluso antes de realmente empezar. Al parecer algunas feministas extremistas quieren hacer campaña para que no se la condene.  bien tu deberás pensar muy bien tu defensa, ningún juez se arriesgara con este caso a perder su reputación-

\--¿Realmente? Pense que el caso era muy reciente-

\--Lo es, pero ningún otro abogado ha querido involucrarse y lo entiendo, es demasiada presión, tanto social como de la familia, ¿Estas seguro de que vas a poder soportar llevar lo?-

\--Se que voy a poder, solamente se ha sumado un poco de presión, pero no voy a rechazar el caso. Si la chica asesino a su novio debe pagar. No voy a excusarla solo por ser joven y una mujer, por lo que he leído todo ha sido un crimen a causa de los celos. Planeo hablar con él amigo que la señalo como principal sospechosa,  a pesar de que todas las pruebas indican que lo hizo con razón,  debo saber el por que la señalo en primer lugar-

\--Te deseo suerte Thomas, la tendrás difícil, pero eres un buen abogado. Estoy seguro de que tu defensa será tan limpia que no podrán cuestionarte-  

\--Gracias Jemmy, espero que sea asì. Ciertamente no podría soportar perder el caso y que una asesina quede libre por algo tan banal como su genero, su edad o el hecho de que se vea como un querubín- 

\--Asegúrate de dejarle eso en claro a las personas que la defienden, sabes que si pueden acusarte de ser machista lo harán. Y si vez que las cosas van mal, abandona el caso- 

\--¿¡Que?! ¿Como me pides que abandone un caso? Bien sabes que la única forma de que mi reputación no se dañe ni un poco hubiese sido si no aceptaba el caso en general, se que recibiré odio de alguna parte por solo participar en el caso, pero no dejare que me afecte-

\--Thomas, solo digo que si no soportas la presión, no sigas hasta sucumbir. Ambos conocemos lo que podría pasar y es lo que menos quiero. Aunque no quieras, eres mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por ti como siempre lo he hecho, me importa una mierda que tengas 24 años ya, voy a seguir cuidándote y no pienso dejar que un caso te quite de mi lado.  Si veo que es necesario, me veré en la obligación de pedirle a Washington que te quite del caso, no me importa si eso te hace enojar conmigo, sabre que habrá sido lo mejor- 

\--James...solo...confía en que puedo hacer esto, mantener mi cordura-

\--Sabes que no puedo hacerlo en su totalidad ¿No?-

 Baje mi mirada para no ver sus ojos acusadores, pero todavía estaban ahí y yo los podía sentir. El me saco mi café de la mano y lo dejo en el escritorio junto al suyo, me tomo por los hombro y me hizo mirarlo a la cara.

\--No pienses que olvido la época en la que llorabas toda la noche por que creías que no eras lo suficiente bueno para nadie, por que creías que tu futuro no iba a ser brillante y que decepcionarías a todos a tu alrededor. Yo estuve ahí Thomas, pueden haber pasado pero mi memoria esta intacta, por quien yo fui quien tuvo que  sacarte del profundo poso en el que estabas sumido, y lo haría de nuevo. Solo no quiero llegar a ese punto, no soporto verte sufrir-

\--Por algo eres mi mejor amigo- Lo abrace sintiendo las lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas, las palabras de James calaron en mi corazón y en mi conciencia, cuando yo estaba demasiado absorto en mi mierda adolescente él fue quien tuvo que sacrificar su tiempo y su paciencia para que yo no sucumbiera. Me siento culpable al pensar cuantas experiencias se perdió solo por estar cuidándome, incluso los días en que su salud fallaba, el se preocupo por que yo me mantuviera estable y no cometa ninguna locura. Miento si digo que no amo a este hombre.

\--Ya, ya- Èl paso su mano por mi espalda, intentando que yo calmara mis sollozos.

\--Eres un muy buen amigo James-

\--Tu también lo eres. Solo mereces lo mejor para ti-

 Me reí un poco soltándome del abrazo y limpiando mis ojos con la manga de mi frac. James tomo uno de esos pañuelos descarta bles que siempre lleva enésima y lo paso suavemente por mis mejillas, y luego tomo otro para que yo sonara mi nariz. Debo aclarar que cuando lloro me veo desastroso, mi rostro enrojece muy mal, mis ojos parecen decir que estuve fumando marihuana, moqueo y mi voz queda ronca. Por suerte no llore por mucho rato, sino me seria imposible salir de la oficina sin llamar la atención de nadie. 

\--No pases las mangas del frac por  tu rostro, tu piel sigue irritada por los rasguños, màs lo hará si la frotas con la tela y las lagrimas-

\--Gracias-

\--No es nada-

\--Jimmy...-

\--¿Si, Tommy?-

\--Te quiero- Le sonrió tímidamente. 

\--Yo también lo hago, Tommy, te quiero- Me devolvió su sonrisa, con esa sonrisa es capaz de iluminar mi animo, otra vez.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como lo dije, esto esta basado en mi relación por distancia con una persona que yo no conocía, pero lo único que van a ver de mi aquí son algunos de mis sentimientos y unas pocas acciones.  
> En aquel momento de mi vida yo era joven e ingenua, y no tuve nadie para apoyarme, así que si estas en necesidad de una charla amiga, soy todo oídos y con gusto te aconsejare, si no quieres hablar del tema, solo busquemos algun tema de conversación que te interese.  
> Si necesitas hablar este es mi wattpad activo : @Maevesly


	3. La casa de Thomas no es un sitio agradable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas se encuentra solo en su casa.  
> Olvida poner su alarma.

 Thomas seguía resguardado en su oficina hasta alrededor de las 9 de la tarde, habiendo estado en el trabajo varias horas extra, claro,eso fue así hasta que Hercules Mulligan entro a avisarle que su jornada laboral normal ya había acabado hace unas seis horas, él se excuso diciendo que no había notado el tiempo pasar, incluso luego de que James se haya ido (Un poco preocupado por que su amigo se exceda de trabajo), el hombre lo miro curiosamente y le comento que no debería alterar sus limites de trabajo de forma repentina. Encontró extrañamente preocupante el echo de que el hombre amigo de Hamilton se mostrara tan humano hacia él a pesar de saber de boca de algunos que en realidad Mulligan era un gran osito de peluche, interesante gracias a su apariencia ancha que expresaba más a un hombre de gimnasio que podría meterlo en sumisión rápidamente.

  Él realmente se encontraba haciendo lo posible por evitar llegar a su hogar en  esa soledad abrazadora que lo caracterizaba al pequeño departamento y la capacidad del ambiente para hacerlo hundirse en sus pensamientos más oscuros y últimamente menguantes en el mal sentido, algo que ciertamente no seria  bueno para su salud mental, y con lo ocurrido en el trabajo dudaba que también  no afecte sus acciones hacia si mismo, estando en la inmensa soledad tampoco tendría a su James para calmar lo o evitar que se hiera.

  Se marcho con la cabeza baja y olvidando el maletín debajo de su escritorio, sin notar esto incluso a su llegada a su "dulce hogar". 

  Ni bien entro soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación,  miro su celular con algo de temor pero aun así decidió alzar lo y enfrentarse a lo que sea que la realidad le deparará en el moderno aparato por el que James decía no debió gastar tanto dinero, incluso si él gasto más en otro que era de otra marca, cosas que realmente él no entendería completamente de la lógica de su amigo. 

Tomo el aparato en sus manos aun dudando de que debería hacer pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo en algún momento, conectarse, y tenia que así enfrentar sus miedos y dejar de ser un cobarde a pesar de que no le importaba serlo realmente, solo a su orgullo, por lo que lo encendió y vio la horda de notificaciones que lo esperaban, llamadas perdidas y correos de voz se acumulaban.  Fue hasta que dejo de vibrar furiosamente casi como un reclamo, que realmente se preocupo por leer al menos los correos que tenia pendientes por leer simplemente para asegurarse que no hubiese nada importante enviado por Washington o alguno de sus viejos clientes con los que de vez en cuando mantenía un leve contacto. Descartó el spam de modas y chismes de las paginas que seguía con su cuenta de correo personal y respondió de forma breve los correos más personales para alegando que se encontraba  muy atareado y por ello su falta de atención y la brevedad de las oraciones, agradece tener esa precisión con las letras por las cuales Washington lo ha adulado, lastimosamente esa capacidad no va a su forma de expresarse en publico y en conferencias, por lo que bendice a su madre que en su adolescencia lo obligo a asistir con un profesor de oratoria debido a su incapacidad de hablar en publico, al menos así la vergüenza hecha no es tanto y varias veces logra disimular su pavor, otras simplemente con la ayuda de James encuentra una excusa para no tener que decir una palabra (aun le sorprende que realmente nadie se haya dado cuenta realmente de es capaz de acabar llorando en los baños de los tribunales por miedo  a equivocarse).

  Luego de los correo opto por abrir y cerrar las app de redes sociales, simplemente para no tener ninguna notificación pendiente a pesar de no haber revisado ningún contenido, tal vez luego se detendría a escanear el tan relevante contenido que Instagram y twitter pueden ofrecer a los usuarios, aunque por el rabillo del ojo llego a ver un tweet con el hastag #AhamiltOHHEDIDTHAT, sobre eso realmente prefería no indagar, al menos no luego de la humillación sufrida por el dueño de [@](https://www.wattpad.com/user/@)Aham (Polémica cuenta en Twitter si alguien pregunta) ese día. Seguramente luego escucharía en la oficina sobre lo que sea que los usuarios de Twiter estén hablando. 

 Finalmente tuvo que centrarse en los mensajes de whatsapp y hangouts . Cabe decir que no fue capaz de estar más de unos pocos segundo observando los iconos de ambas aplicaciones antes de estrellar su móvil contra la pared y echarse a la cama, envolverse entre sabanas y temblar furiosamente entre sollozos. No debería haber vuelto a casa. No todavía. Maldita sea, él incluso conocía lo permisivo que era su jefe con que sus empleados se queden a dormir en la firma de abogados mientras sigan presentables y con salud, aunque debe admitir que a cualquiera no se le hace demasiado fácil no llamar la atención de Washington con su manía de apegarse de forma paternal a sus empleados más jóvenes que eran en si la mayoría a pesar de que lo más seguro es que es demasiado joven aun para ser el padre de cualquiera de allí (¿Pero realmente cuantos años tenia? El tipo aun era muy atractivo para saberlo), el hombre no le tenia tanto afecto como a la perlita de Hamilton, pero el trato entre ellos era cordial y llegaba a ser un parecencia agradable con quien hablar en las reuniones de alta sociedad a las que asiste de vez en cuando con su hermana o su madre para mantener la alta estima el apellido Jefferson, aunque Jane era quien brillaba por su elegancia y sociabilidad. Fue perturbador verla coqueteando con su jefe de forma descarada y a este sin ningún esfuerzo por mostrar un mínimo desagrado ante esto, al contrario, juraría haber visto las mejillas oscuras de un tono rojizo.  A pesar de disgusto él desearía poder haber sido un poco más como Jane, seguro de si mismo, orgulloso, que es capaz de complacer a sus padres y que siempre fue la persona modelo y el ejemplo que su madre dio en cada salida familiar, en vez de un "Mi Jane" seguido de un adjetivo alabador le gustaría haber escuchado alguna vez "Mi Thomas" sin que este seguido de "es un chico tímido" ; él estaba seguro que si fuese un poco más como Jane tampoco se encontraría llorando ridículamente fuerte y con su móvil al otro lado del cuarto probablemente ya inservible. Jane jamas seria capaz de disgustar a mamá o a papá.  Jane jamas daría datos personales a un desconocido. Janes jamas seria el desastre que es Thomas en su vida.

 

**Pov Thomas.**

 

 Me acurruque en la cama llorando históricamente, sin razón.  El simple hecho de que cuando abra los mensajes y que en no leídos aparezcan los suyos, me logro desestabilizar de forma total. Lo que mas deseo en este momento es llamar a James o a alguna de mis hermanos o mis hermanos, pero no podría decir nada sin hacer el ridículo al no poder explicar mi estallido emocional.

 James averiguaría todo y se culparía  a si mismo por no ver las señales de que algo no iba bien,  luego me gritaría por no hablarle ni haberle pedido ayuda ni consejo y luego me obligaría a buscar una solución que me mantuviera lo más seguro posible aun si ello significaba transformar algo tan banal en una cuestión legal. Yo no quiero eso y si sucede mi reputación se vería manchada al igual que la de mi familia.  En caso de mis figuras fraternales biológicas no encontraría una respuesta real ahora mismo,  solo un gran "no lo se" habita en mi mente al idealizar que podrían compadecerse de mi.  Pero lo más lógico que encuentro en mi mente es que me repudien, que en mi encuentren a un idiota y que mis padres se encarguen con su dinero de tapar absolutamente todo. Se prefiere a uno de los chicos Jefferson en el ataúd que clavos en la reputación familiar.  _Tu es un clou dans mon cercueil, mon cher_ recuerdo a mi padre decirle una vez luego de decirle que había terminado la relación que mantenía con la perfecta Martha Wayles, mi pobre Martha que falleció poco tiempo después, destrozando me completamente y arrasando con todo lo que yo era, fueron dos años en los que realmente no hable ni dije nada. Ese fue un clavo, para mi mismo. 

Realmente siento que mi vida se va a desmoronar, que la frágil torre que es mi cordura esta torciéndose cada día más, haciéndome desear acabar con todo lo que es Thomas efferson y ávolver a ser un niño pequeño en Francia, sin preocupaciones reales màs que las notas de la escuela y los matones en el patio molestándome por mi acento. Con la abuela diciéndome que vaya a lavar mis manos para que pudiésemos sentarnos a la mesa a comer algo que ella amorosamente prepararía para mi y mis hermanos menores. Tal vez Jane llamaría desde el internado en que estudiaba y le diría cuanto los extraña.  Dios, como amaría poder volver a esas épocas que, vistas ahora, parecen épocas doradas llenas de magia y felicidad. 

 Suspire ruidosamente secando las lagrimas de mis ojos, sentí mis mejillas arder así que obviamente me dirigí al baño, iba a solamente lavar me el rostro mas considere mejor opción bañarme,  mi cuerpo lo necesitaba y no había nada mejor que una bañera llena con agua caliente y espuma con olor a rosas. Sonreí un poco preparando las cosas para el baño que recién me daba cuenta era tan anhelado, soy un desastre. 

 Me metí en la bañera estremeciéndome por el golpe de calor, se que podría irritar bastante mi piel pero no me importo, siempre fui fanático de los baños extremos, o muy calientes o muy fríos,  es algo en lo que jamas logre encontrar una matiz agradable, una ducha fría para activar bien por la mañana y una caliente para relajar las tensiones acumuladas de la vida diurna, los días anteriores altere bastante mi sistema tomando duchas rápidas para no llegar tarde al trabajo o simplemente esperando al día siguiente para un buen baño. Hundí un poco el rostro sin llegar a la nariz y me deje estar en un estado de sosiego, fue momentáneamente como si solo existiese yo y la calma que me brindo el agua caliente. Silencioso placer a decir verdad. Estire mi mano para tomar el jabón que estaba a unos centímetros de la bañera, pase por mi cuello primero, descendiendo lentamente bajo el agua y acariciando con suavidad mi cuerpo, me tuve que sentar para poder cubrir casi la totalidad de mi anatomía, me tendría que parar y estirar mi mano para llegar hasta mi jabón de rostro, pero lo valdría la pena, no quiero espinillas. Volví a sumergirme en mi calma, yendo a acariciarme el abdomen lentamente y bajando mi mano, casi, pero no tuve el valor de tocarme de esa forma con mi mente en este estado ¿Me merezco tal disfrute? La respuesta es obvia, un "no" bien marcado. Volví a destruir mi calma para buscar el jabón para mi rostro, exfolie bien y cuando fui a dejarlo vi la navaja de afeitar que uno de mis hermanos me dio en broma cuando aun no tenia ni un vello en el rostro ni en ninguna parte del cuerpo que sea de relevante mención.  Deje el jabón, la tome en manos y volví a la comodidad del agua, mis dedos suavemente tocaron la afilado hoja, ciertamente cortaría mi piel de forma gustosa si me descuido,  la subí lentamente sobre mi muñeca izquierda, mi pulso tembló pero lo hice, pase la hoja de un extremo al otro sintiendo un inminente ardor, pero también una calma indescriptible; tales sensaciones que son tan conocidas pero a la ve tan distintas, puede que la liberación sea nueva, que nunca antes se haya sentido de esta forma tan agradable en vez de una obligación que cumplía temeroso. Aparte de mi brazo el filo razonando la zona poco conveniente para herir, volví mi mirada a mis muslos, llenos de marcas blancas y rosáceas.

 El pánico me invadió nuevamente al ver tales marcas por las cuales no era capaz de siquiera pensar en ir a la cama con alguien en mis salidas con James y Aaron. Las marcas me avergonzaban y me recordaban mi fuerte debilidad y lo fácil que era manipularme, se veían horrorosas en mi piel, no eran naturales y ni siquiera podría decir que eran signo de una lucha pasada la cual finalmente había vencido,  no, eran marcas de vergüenza y de pertenencia ¿Que imbécil haría cosas así? Solo yo seria capaz. 

 Arroje la navaja al otro lado del baño y me sostuve la muñeca viendo la gran cantidad de sangre que fluía y manchaba el agua, era aterrador la forma en que se veían rosadas las burbujas y cada vez más colorada el agua. No me seque ni me vestí, simplemente tome el rollo de papel de baño y comencé a enrollar alrededor de mi muñeca, rápidamente se iba manchando de rojo y yo cada vez me sentía más asustado por que no se detenía. 

 Salí corriendo del baño sin importarme estar desnudo sintiendo como algunas lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro, llegue hasta el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba al lado de la cocina,  marque el numero de prevención al suicidio y una voz femenina hablo con un fuerte acento italiano, preguntando si necesitaba ayuda. 

_Thomas:H-hola._

_Chica:Hola. Me llamo Caterin, querido, cual es tu nombre?_

_Thomas: E-es Thomas, ne-necesito ayuda._

_Caterin: A ver. Dime lo que ocurre, ¿necesitas una ambulancia?_

_Thomas: Corte mi muñeca..n-no deja de sangrar, no lo puedo cubrir con papel no para. No quiero hospitales._

_Caterin: De que forma la cortaste?_

_Thomas: De un extremo al otro, solo la muñeca._

_Caterin: Mira, querido, intenta vendarte con algo de tela y asegúrate de desinfectar la herida._

_Thomas: Gracias._

_Catelin: Espe-_

  Yo corte la llamada antes de que la operadora de nombre Caterin pudiese contestar, no quería oír nada sobre esas cosas de si necesito ayuda, yo no soy ningún suicida, solo soy un tipo que toma malas decisiones, eso es todo. Tomando una toalla para manos que había en la cocina tape la herida, ahora necesitaría alcohol, ¿El alcohol es bueno para estos casos, verdad? Bueno, si no lo es significa que he vivido una mentira, pero no importa realmente que haya o no vivido en mentira en estos momentos, lo que importa es encontrar el alcohol, que si no mal recuerdo esta en uno de los estantes cerca del horno, se que no es un buen sitio para dejar algo inflamable, pero como casi no cocino no es algo que me mueva algún pelo, mientras James no se entere de la ubicación de dudosa seguridad no me molestaría en encontrar otro sitio en el cual guardarlo.

 Me estire un poco para llegar al tercer estante, la persona que vivió aquí antes de mi debió haber sido un gigante si no ¿Quien en su santa vida pondría los estantes tan altos? Y efectivamente allí estaba casi al borde, sin abrir, el alcohol etílico. Lo abrí tembloroso por la sugestión típica de el alcohol sobre una herida. Lo eche en el corte gritando levemente por el gran ardor y frío que me hizo sentir, al menos no era tan malo como pensé, era más bien una sensación extraña que menguo con los minutos mientras me encontraba sentado en el suelo, creo que me acabe deslizando en algún momento, sintiendo me bastante fatigado, creo que nuevamente mis niveles de estrés se dispararon y la ducha relajante quedo totalmente olvidada e inservible. El piso estaba muy frío al tacto de mis muslos desnudos y de mis pies, me sentí estremecer un poco y reí un poco de la ridícula situación en la que me encontraba, desnudo con una toalla, que iba a ser inservible luego gracias a las manchas de sangre, alrededor de  mi mueca y con la botella de alcohol etílico a un costado mio. Me levante tambaleantes y fui a mi habitación con paso pesado, abrí el placar para sacar un conjunto de ropa grande y vieja que eran mi pijama/ropa de casa preferido, consistía en un pantalón de calidad dudosa increíblemente suelto  y una remera que ya estaba desteñida de su color morado original ahora siendo un rosa pastilla. Me sentía como un nene chiquito usando esa ropa pero era realmente cómoda. Aparte de esto escogí mi boxer más cómodos, esos que de ser tan viejos el elástico ya se desgasto.  

 Me vestí y enseguida me metí en la cama, mire a mi costado y sobre la mesa de luz estaba mi laptop, olvide que estaba aquí realmente, no la uso más que para escribir con comodidad, es muy agradable oír el sonido de las teclas cuando tipeo, casi como un instrumento musical que resalta curiosamente en una opera de calma. Estire la el brazo en el cual no había cortado, intentando ignorar que mi error estaba ahí, y con fuerza estabilice el objeto para traerlo con cuidado hacia mi.  Lo encendí y agradecí a la virgen por que tenia el sesenta por ciento de la batería. Opte por dirigirme a mi correo a ver si tenia algo nuevo que contestar, y si lo tenia. 

 Un correo de un usser "Abeariebuh@gmail.com". El nombre llamo mi atención así que lo abrí para saber que contenía, era una foto de las cámaras de seguridad de la empresa en la que se ve claramente como Hamilton tiene su puño izquierdo en mi estomago y yo tengo una expresión de miedo y dolor. El texto que acompañaba la imagen decía "Espero que estés bien, vas a decirme finalmente que ocurrió hoy en los pasillos?  Ya escuche el punto de vista de Alex, quiero el tuyo ahora.  Soy Aaron". Suspire y volví a leer intentando encontrar las palabras justas que usar para explicar la situación sin dar demasiado detalle. Así que redacte y envié. 

 La respuesta tardo segundos y debí haberme esperado lo que me envió "Me tomas por estúpido, Thomas? Se perfectamente cuando endulzan la verdad, dime todo claro, y el por que tu y Laf se pelearon. Ahora si no quieres que le muestre la imagen al jefe, sabes que le gustaría saber que hacían tu y Alex jugando a las manitas locas." Debí suponer que sabría que suavice algunas cosas, pero no pensé que me manipularía así, se supone que él es mi amigo. Aunque lastimosamente también es un cercano de Hamilton. 

Volví a tipear solo que esa vez siendo más conciso. "Hamilton me intercepto cuando iba hacia el baño. El se entero de mi discusión con Laf, prefiero que lo hablemos en privado el día de mañana, Aaron. Y te pido como tu amigo que no cuentes de esto a nadie más, ya suficiente humillación ha sido para mi por el momento." 

 Espere la contestación que volvió a ser rápida, y para mi alivio Aaron acepto hablar del tema en persona y en privado, aunque realmente no se por que parece tan preocupado por saber absolutamente todo, quiero decir, Lafayette ha peleado incluso con  Mulligan (Y maldita sea que el hombre es difícil de enfadar). De Hamilton entiende la ira, pero por lo que sabia Aaron y Laf no eran demasiado cercanos, amigos si, que haya afecto entre ambos ya era mucho decir. 

Decidí dejar de nuevo la laptop en la mesita de luz y me envolví en as sabanas como si fuese mi palacio de algodón, muy agradable a la piel y perfecto para llevarte a dormir. Solo espero que el corte no sangre por la noche y manche mis amadas y suaves sabanas, son demasiados cómodas como para  desecharlas solo por unas manchas de sangre, si se manchaba que nadie piense que las sacare, si algún día alguien entra a mi habitación que saque sus propias conclusiones, mis sabanas son demasiado amadas por mi.

...

 El molesto sonido de golpes en la puerta me hicieron despertar.  Abrí los ojos lentamente ante la insufrible repetición constante, que venia escuchando durante los últimos cinco minutos mas realmente no quería abrir mis ojos, la bruma del sueño aun abrumaba mi mente y no creo que estuviese en mi mejor estado de lucidez como para siquiera pensar en moverme de la cama. 

 A los golpes en la puerta se sumaron una voz que no pude evitar escuchar, la de James Madison, mi mejor amigo, gritando que entraría si yo no le abría en ese instante la puerta, obviamente no tengo demasiadas opciones, después de todo aun recuerdo que no limpie la sangre que gotee en el suelo. Ciertamente podría parecer que algo realmente malo paso en mi cama, mis ojos evaluaron las grandes manchas de sangre seca que decoraban mis amadas sabanas que cave aclarar son blancas, luego vagaron hacia mi muñeca herida antes de que le gritara a James que ya iba, que me debía vestir. 

 Me pare apresurada mente casi cayéndome al suelo, no soy tan bueno coordinando mis movimientos ni bien me despierto. Busque en el placar algo que decente que vestir y opte por una remera de manga larga color gris y un pantalón mostaza claro.  Me saque mi pijama y me vestí correctamente para estar presentable, aunque sea solo James, no estoy dispuesto a que me vea vestido cual vago. 

 Salí de mi habitación y  mire nerviosamente el pequeño camino de sangre que había hecho la noche anterior, se veía casi enfermizo y James lo notaria rápidamente ni bien entrar, él era bueno sacando conclusiones apresuradas y si sabia que yo no lastimaría a alguien,  me exigiría mostrarle la herida en mi que había manchado el suelo, sumando que era obvio que la herida no era accidental se que tendríamos una conversación la cual prefiero evitar incluso pensar. 

 Lo mejor seria que antes de que el se pueda escabullir dentro, yo salga. Mi cabello era un desastre y varios de mis rizos se encontraban desarmados, pero que James me vea desalineado con mi cabello es un riesgo el cual me encontraba dispuesto a sufrir antes de que se quedase esperando por mi más tiempo y saque cualquier loca conclusión en la cual yo necesitaba abrirme plena y sinceramente ante él, humillación con la cual no me encentro para nada cómodo.  Aunque no fuese solamente el hecho de la humillación, si no que me he acostumbrado a guardar ciertas cosas para mi mismo, no me siento bien con ventilarlas. 

 Abrí la puerta y salí con la mirada baja, dando un leve bostezo. James estaba fuera con una expresión de  enojo mal disimulada, para otro podría ser una expresión neutral, pero yo lo conozco demasiado bien como para no ver que su expresión se encuentra tensa en ira. 

\--Jimmy,  ¿Que haces aquí?-

\--Thomas Jefferson, me encuentro aquí por que has decidido no mostrar tu jodido trasero en el trabajo y hace 4 horas que he estado llamándote para no recibir respuesta alguna, he tenido que volver a preocupar a Washington por ti al pedirle que me permita venir a ver si estabas bien.-

 Una vergüenza súbita me invadió al darme cuenta que no había puesto el despertador anoche y que por ende no me había despertado para ir al trabajo. Es la primera vez que me sucede de no ir a trabajar por quedarme dormido, Dios, aparte de eso James tuvo que venir a comprobar si yo estaba bien, como si de un niño pequeño me tratase, puede que no parezca pero se auto preservarme, he vivido los últimos años en soledad después de todo y nada significativamente malo ha sucedido...

\--Y-yo realmente no...- No podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas ni lo que con ellas quería expresar mientras James esperaba una explicación lógica ante mi embarazosa situación. Al parecer decidió apiadarse de mi y mi tartamudeo, por que habló.

\--Le diré a Washington que estas enfermo, por la compasión del Señor, Thomas, no entiendo que te ocurre y no creas que te escaparas de tener una seria conversación conmigo, no- Lo interrumpí. 

\--James, ayer no comí muy bien y llegue a casa bastante cansado, asumo que ni bien toque la cama me desplome y no recordé poner la alarma. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto ni que le mientas a Washington por mi, agradezco que te preocupes, pero no lo necesito que te afectes a ti mismo por mi...se como reacciona tu cuerpo ante el estrés y no quiero que-que nada malo te pase  por mi culpa.-

 Él me miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de tomar mi mano y apretarla con fuerza, mirándome fijamente a los ojos que no podía decir si estaban enojados o no conmigo pero estaban cargados de sentimientos. 

\--Joder Thomas, no me pidas que no me jodidos preocupe por ti ni mantenga mis ojos en ti. Eres mi mejor amigo y unas persona importante para mi. Así que vamos a tener una seria charla respecto a tus hábitos de salud si esto vuelve a ocurrir, y no  te excuses con mi salud para no hablarme...- 

\--Perdón por que hayas tenido que venir aquí por mi...-Al escuchare James suspiro con fuerza. 

\--Le estoy diciendo a Washington la situación Thomas, ni pienses que no lo haré.  -

\--Pero...-

\--Sin peros. Descansa hoy, se que él entenderá y no  se enojara por que rompas tu perfecta asistencia laboral al menos un día.-

\--Esta bien...aunque agradecería que vinieras aquí después..tal vez tomar té y hacer una merienda agradable entre ambos, si gustas-

\--Es un placer pasar tiempo contigo, claro que gusto. Me temo que  debo volver, así que hasta luego, Tommy-

 Antes de irse James me tomo por los hombros y me hizo agachar un poco para dejar un beso en mi frente y yo sentí mi cara arder, tuve suerte de que se dio vuelta rápidamente si no hubiese visto el nuevo tono rojizo de mi rostro. Lo observe irse hasta su auto y marchar de nuevo hacia el trabajo. 

 No me gusta tener que estar aquí solo. 

 Desearía que no tuviese que estar aquí solo con mis pensamientos.

 Volví a entrar a la casa. Debería limpiar y tal vez luego dormir hasta que James regrese más tarde, por lo menos no estaría tanto tiempo solo, aunque note como en ningún momento perdió la rigidez que estaba en su cuerpo, ni siquiera al despedirse tan cariñosa mente, el enojo durara en él más tiempo seguramente aunque actúe calmado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que escriba menos en es capitulo, pero por fin pude configurar correctamente el teclado de mi laptop.


	4. Un poco de calma antes de la tormenta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas casi tiene un día agradable. Un poco de desarrollo de la interacción entre Aaron y Lafayette.

Cuando James se fue de regreso al trabajo, dejándome nuevamente solo, inmediatamente me propuse a limpiar y ordenar todo el "desastre controlado" que era mi casa, pero primero lo primero,limpiar la sangre que actuaba como evidencia en mi contra. Cada gota se esparcía en pequeños senderos incriminatorios que ante la vista de alguien lo suficientemente observador como James serian lo suficientemente notorios como para un gran interrogatorio del cual de ninguna manera lograría escapar, y definitivamente lo menos que yo quería era tener que ser interrogado, analizado y juzgado por él. Bajo su ojo critico y preocupado, cabe aclarar.

Me dirigí al armario de la limpieza que se encontraba en un extremo de la cocina, de color crema opaco poco favorecedor a comparación del resto del color vivo de lo que es la cocina. Allí es donde se encontraban la gran mayoría de los utensilios de limpieza que he adquirido, todos ordenados por color. Tome la lavandina, el trapeador, una cubeta mediana y un rociador. llene la cubeta con agua y le agregue algo de lavandina, luego en el rociador coloque agua y jugo de un limón exprimido, un truco efectivo. 

Fui hasta mi habitación y coloque música en mi laptop, y regrese a la cocina. Con más motivación brindada gracias a el ritmo de In The Heights, mi musical favorito y la música que he escuchado casi en bucle desde el año pasado, algo que prefiero mantener en secreto.

 

La limpieza es algo que siempre disfrutare, una tarea que mi padre siempre describió para mujeres solamente, que un verdadero hombre no tendría la estupidez para cumplir na tarea tan mundana delegada a la mujer del hogar solamente, pero aun así mi madre me dejo ayudarla siempre a limpiar junto a mis hermanas la gran casa familiar y sus grandes rincones, cabe decir que cuando papá se entero enfureció, uno de sus muchachos Jefferson actuando como una ama de casa en entrenamiento, ese día me golpeo realmente duro y le grito a mi madre hasta que pude ver como lagrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos, ella siempre fue tan fuerte...pero eso no impidió que yo siguiera ayudando, padre tuvo que aceptar tarde que su hijo disfrutaba trapeando y fregando. Aun así sigue si haber una excusa coherente para el echo de que mi casa este actualmente hecha una pocilga, contando mi gusto por la limpieza, no debería descuidar tanto el lugar en el que vivo, Dios me libre de que hayan visitas indeseadas algún día de estos y tengan la mala suerte de ver el desastre que soy capaz de crear. Una vergüenza absoluta.

 

Fregué el suelo con entusiasmo y luego rocié el agua con limón. Las gotas de sangre ya no estaban y me encargue de desechar la toalla ensangrentada, solo tuve que poner mis sabanas a lavar, rezando por que las manchas se vayan. 

Tuve que poner orden en toda la casa, principalmente la cocina y mi cuarto, lavando los platos y recogiendo cualquier porquería que había dejado olvidada tal vez esperando que se desintegrara con el tiempo o algo así, para ser sincero no lo sabia. 

Gracias a mi trabajo duro la casa olía bien y se veía limpia y fresca, si no fuese abogado me iría demasiado bien limpiando casas, quien sabe, si algún día pierdo mi trabajo seguramente me dedicare a eso, aunque no se si me sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo dentro de la casa de algún desconocido, solo digo que, no creo ser capaz de tomar la confianza suficiente como para que mi trabajo sea tan prolijo como es en la privacidad de mi hogar, o en defecto en esta casa.

Me senté algo agotado en mi cama deshecha, tome el despertador y lo configure para sonar a eso de la 1 y media de la tarde, eso me daría lo suficiente como para hornear unas galletas y tal vez una tarta, James se lo merece. 

...

El pitido constante volvió a despertarme, suspire sintiendo mis huesos quejarse y note como las marcas del colchón desnudo quedaban en mi piel. Me levante y apague el despertador, casi me dirijo a la cocina, pero antes enfoque mis ojos en el celular olvidado en una esquina, creo que lo olvide incluso cuando limpiaba o tal vez preferí ignorarlo, no puedo decir. Lo tome e intente encenderlo mas la pantalla siguió en negro, si no estaba sin batería, lo había jodido con el golpe contra la pared. Finalmente lo conecte a cargar, tal vez no reaccione tan mal, tal vez la próxima mis emociones se controlen. 

Salí de mi habitación hacia la cocina, de un estante tome un libro de recetas y comencé a leer atentamente por algo que pudiese cocinar para mi mejor amigo. Ciertamente tendría que ser algo delicioso es decir, no le puedo ofrecer cualquier cosa, él tiene buen gusto en todo y más con la comida que tiene que ser más cuidado gracias a ciertos ingredientes que le causan alergias. Por suerte como, me tomo el atrevimiento de decir, la persona más cercana a él, se exactamente como omitir y remplazar tales ingredientes. Al cabo de unos minutos me decidí por la receta de galletas de avena y miel que se que a él le gustan bastante.

Prepare e hice todo lo que la receta solicita para tener las galletas perfectas, luego coloque la masa en el horno y me dispuse a buscar la receta para alguna tarta, la de membrillo concreta mente aunque esta no era algo más que un capricho mio, debo admitir, ha sido un placer culpable que tengo desde que probé la receta junto a mi hermana mayor, Jane, un verano cuando ambos nos encontrábamos aburridos cuidando a mis hermanos que nos empezaron a exigir algo apetecible para merendar. 

No coloque ralladura de limón a la masa ni la esencia de vainilla sabiendo que le darían dolores de estomago, acidez y probablemente vómitos desagradables a mi James, como no quiero eso me abstuve de seguir al pie de la letra la receta para la masa y la cobertura. 

No tomo en cuanta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que el timbre sonó mientra yo sacaba las galletas de horno.

\--Thomas soy yo- Escuche a James alzando la voz.

\--Las llaves están bajo del tapete, pasa!- Grite desde la cocina. 

Oí los pasos y por el rabillo del ojo vi como James me sonreía de una forma cálida aflojando su corbata y aspirando el olor a las galletas calientes, admito también que olían asombroso, no tendré modestia en ese echo. 

\--Mírate, con un delantal rosa, harina en el rostro y el cabello recogido con un pañuelo, si no te conociera diría que eres una ama de casa sureña. El papel no te queda tan mal que digamos, querida. - Él se rió mientas yo sentía el rubor crecer en mi rostro.

\--Imbécil- Masculle entre dientes y el rió más fuerte- Te invito a mi humilde hogar, cocino y limpio para usted y se ríe en mi cara, me ha avergonzado y hecho sentir ofendido, señor Madison.-

\--Dios mio-susurro- Perdóneme usted, Lady Jefferson, le he faltado el respeto de una manera inconcebible. Permita me usted pedirle a su marido que me deje la lleve a cenar a algún lugar agradable para demostrar mis más sinceras disculpas-

\--Olvida usted mi señor que sigo en soltería- 

\-- Oh, ¿Y aun así invita hombres a su casa? ¿No cree que es algo inapropiado? Eso podría ensuciar su honor¡-

Mordi mi labio intentando contener mi risa ante nuestra estúpida y dramática actuación, pero falle y pronto James y yo estábamos riendo a carcajadas. Parecía como si hubiésemos vuelto a esos bellos momentos en la universidad en los cuales eramos un par de tontos niños superdotados y avanzados ante los de los profesores. Que entrañables épocas aquellas, como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para ese entonces, puede que no hayan sido hace tanto tiempo, pero quedaron casi en el olvido en el fondo de mi mente, eclipsados por los malos viejos y nuevos tiempos.

\--¿Hace cuanto no bromeábamos así?- Me pregunto.

\--Desde que abandonamos la Universidad, James, no es tanto-

\--Pero se siento como sí-

\--Lo se-

Aguardamos silencio por un momento antes de que le ofreciera asiento junto con el plato lleno de galletas y la oferta de té o café, ambos fuimos por el café. Mientras calentaba el agua en una pava, tome la tarta y la coloque en el horno. Lo prepare y le entregue el café y él dio un pequeño sorbo gracias a el calor y yo reí levemente sabido que se había quemado la lengua, eso le pasa por no esperar. 

\--Dios bendiga las manos con que preparas este café, de alguna forma siempre sabe mejor que el de cualquier otro lugar, siempre me preguntare como lo haces saber tan bien sin ningún secreto.-

\--El secreto esta en ser yo, querido, nada más que eso-

\--Oh, una lastima ¿Que te parece ser contratado como mi asistente personal? No me molestaría darte una buena paga, lo mereces.-

\--Oh, cállate y come esas galletas.- Me senté frente a él mientras observaba su reacción ante el gusto y me sentí satisfecho cuando lo escuche modular un gemido de gusto ante el sabor. 

\--Cásate conmigo, esto sabe delicioso-

\--Gracias, Jemmy-

Sentí cálido en mi pecho, tome una galleta y tal vez el gusto no sea tan bueno como lo expreso James, pero eso solamente me hacer sentir mejor, él miente para mi felicidad, prefiero tomar esto como algo agradable, aunque se ve que tal vez si las esta disfrutando. 

Charlamos agradablemente por unos cuarenta minutos hasta que tuve que sacar la tarta del horno. 

\--No entiendo como es que prefieres vivir a base de Mac 'n' cheese cuando puedes cocinar de esta manera, son de las cosas que en el universo no se pueden explicar-

\--No seas dramático, ese es mi trabajo. Y simplemente es el hecho de que es de las pocas comidas que realmente me gustan-

\-- Hablando de comidas, ¿Has comido hoy?-

\--Eh...bueno...estamos comiendo.- Mi cara se encendió.

\--Al menos tienes la decencia de sonrojarte de vergüenza, Thomas, no puedes saltarte las comidas si no quieres enfermar y seguir faltando al trabajo-

\--Ya se...Ya se.. solamente que acabe durmiendo más de la cuenta.-

\--¿Por que siento que no me estas contando toda la verdad?-

\--James-

\--No, Thomas, sabes que, vendrás conmigo a cenar hoy-

\--No me siento tan dispuesto como para salir a cenar, James.-

\--Iremos a mi casa entonces-

\--No es necesario-

\--Si es-

\--Bien pues estoy preparando la comida-

\--No es necesario-

\--Si es- Repetí con burla y él rodó los ojos- Lamento informarte, pero tu cocina no es muy buena querido--

\--Por favor, lo que cocino no sabe tan mal- Al parecer por fin el curso de la conversación cambio a mi favor y no íbamos a tener que hablar más de mis hábitos alimenticios, puede que no sean los mejores pero no son tan malos como James cree.

\--Simplemente no sabes la manera de combinar los sabores y acabas haciendo un desastre culinario--

\--Hump, me siento atacado-- susurro, Dios que tierno se ve haciendo ese puchero ojala lo hiciera más a menudo. 

\--Lamento herir tu orgullo, Jemmy-

\--Ambos sabemos que no lo haces- 

Me reí y negué suavemente, haciendo que mis rizos revotaran un poco.

\--Oh, olvide meter la tarta al horno-

La tarta seguía sobre las mesada, al lado del tarro de café, la tome y abrí el horno, soltando un chillido cuando la manija caliente quemo mi mano, maldita sea, olvide colocarme los guantes de cocina y casi tiro la tarta pero logre volver a colocarla en la mesada, corrí al baño sosteniendo mi mano y escuche los pasos de James detrás mio, encendí el agua y un gran suspiro de alivio surgió de mi al colocar mi mano bajo el chorro de agua. James se poso a mi lado mas rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre las cremas que tenia en el mueble al lado del lavamanos, tomando el bepathol.

\--Dame tu mano, si no le pones crema seguirá ardiendo, no puedes mantener la mano en agua todo el día- Cuando yo no lo hice me sujeto por la muñeca y saco mi mano del fresco alivio que era el agua, gemí levemente por el dolor, tanto del corte en mi muñeca como de la quemadura. 

James coloco suavemente la crema sobre el área quemada en mi palma y dedos y yo solo podía estremecerme ante el ardor. Por suerte acabo rápido y yo pude acunar mi mano contra mi pecho de forma suave, con los ojos algo acuosos he de admitir.

\--Si seras...bueno, no importa, pero debes saber como tener más precaución, Thomas-

\--Ya se Jemmy, no era mi plan quemarme la mano-

Regresamos al comedor y le pedí a James que colocara la tarta en el horno. Él si se puso los guantes.

...

James y yo disfrutábamos de la tarta en el sofá, mientras veíamos Mean girls por...bueno, no llevo la cuenta de cuantas veces la hemos visto, pero es una de nuestras películas favoritas; James dice que no debo verla tanto ya que de ahí saco lo dramático, Ha, pero yo se que le encanta en cierta parte mi dramatismo.

\--Me encanta estar así contigo-- Me dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y yo me acerque un poco más a él, gustoso ante el contacto afectuoso.

\--A mi también, James, aunque disfruto cualquier momento entre los dos- mire su rostro y él estaba mirando el mio, inevitablemente me acerque un poco más y me incline suavemente hacia sus labios al tiempo que él se apartó rápidamente de mi rostro con una apariencia un poco incomoda y hasta algo culpable, mire hacia el costado con el rostro ardiendo y la vergüenza a flor de piel. Casi bese a mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo se aparto del beso que no llego a darse.

\--Creo que es un poco tarde, ¿que tal si la cena en mi casa la dejamos para la próxima y esta la hacemos aquí?-- Yo asentí separándome de él, ansioso.

\--Voy a ir a cocinar, ¿Quieres algo en especial?--

\--Pasta con salsa blanca estaría bien para mi--

\--Okay, quédate aquí, volveré cuando termine-

Me encamine rápidamente a la cocina y al llegar me sujete de la mesada, sintiendo algunas lagrimas llegar y rodar por mis mejillas. La ignore mientras me dispuse a buscar los ingredientes para la salsa, iba a ser un poco difícil prepararla usando una sola mano pero no creo ser capas de estar mucho junto a James luego de la vergonzosa escena que cause, así que no le pediría ayuda por más que la necesitara. Sumemos le al hecho de que él se preocuparía al ver mis lagrimas, no quiero que se preocupe, no. 

Puse a hervir agua con un poco de sal en una hoya y comencé a picar cebolla de verdeo en una tabla. Ahora mismo quisiese estar solo para poder sumergirme en mis sabanas y en mi miseria, hazme el favor de tragarme, Tierra, te lo suplico.

...

Pov Aaron 

Me encontraba charlando por texto con Jon, había terminado todo mi trabajo pero no planeaba ir a casa todavía, al fin y al cabo no tenia nada que hacer allí para entretenerme mas que leer, pero no me apetecía repetir alguno de mis libros, debería comprar me otros para pasar el tiempo, podría leer en pdf pero no es lo mismo que leer directamente del libro con sus hojas y el olor que suelen tener las paginas.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de mi oficina y yo le admití el pase a quienquiera que fuese, no es como si Alexander o algún otro de mis compañeros de trabajo no viniesen de vez en cuando a despotricar sus quejas sobre algo o alguien o simplemente pedir consejo en algún caso muy complicado que Washington les haya asignado. 

Levante la vista y levante una ceja al malhumorado francés que se desplomaba en la silla frente mi escritorio, mirándome con pequeñas llamas escondidas en sus ojos. 

\--Petit Burr, no has hablado mucho conmigo desde que llegue.-

\--Lo se-- Él me miro mal por unos momentos, seguramente decidiendo si insultarme o no.

\--¿Me vas a decir por que o tendré que obligarte petit morceau de merde?--

\--Se que me has insultado- lo acuse- y no hay ninguna razón real, solamente que he estado ocupado desde antes de tu sorpresiva llegada, Laf-

\--Oh, pues yo quiero hablar contigo--

\--Bien, entonces habla--

Y lo hizo, vaya que lo hizo, quejándose de como parecía que Washington a gusto les ponía mucho trabajo a los otros y a él una pequeña cantidad como para que nadie se encuentre disponible para hablar le o siquiera que él este ocupado distrayéndose. Lo tuve que para cuando comenzó a despotricar obvios en francés hacia nuestro jefe. 

\--Lafayette, ¿No crees que Washington te ha dejado poco trabajo por que prácticamente acabas de regresar de Francia? Él no hace a posta nada para que el resto no pueda hablarte, son simplemente como resultaron las cosas, una serie de eventos incontrolables. No deberías enojarte con él por algo que no es intencional; no puedes hacer nada ante la cantidad de trabajo que decida darte, pero no deberías enfurecer de esta manera--

Mis palabras parecieron mermar la ira que veía ardiente en sus ojos, soltó un suspiro y miro para un costado luciendo levemente avergonzado, algo raro en él ya que casi nunca parecía sentir vergüenza por ninguna de sus acciones, como cuando descarada mente y por un reto de Hamilton me apretó e trasero. Aunque Washington lo vio todo y les dio una charla de como eso podía considerarse acoso sexual y ambos debieron disculparse conmigo, aunque ninguno de los dos se veía arrepentido, más bien parecían hastiados de tener que pedir disculpas por algo que claramente no sentían. 

\--Creo que podrías tener razón, pero aun así me siento enojado.-

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar ante su testarudez, obviamente era amigo de Alex. 

\--Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa, ya es tarde, ¿No crees?-

\--Tal vez, si no es molestia, te acompaño, petit Burr-

Dí un leve asentimiento y ambos nos paramos, yo recogí mis cosas y nos dispusimos a salir, como no soy muy partidario del uso de vehículos no tengo uno, así que tuvimos que caminar. 

\--Con razón tienes esas fantásticas piernas, caminas siempre¡- Se rió mirándome de arriba a abajo centrando por más tiempo sus ojos en mis piernas, no es como si la vergüenza me invadiera, no.

\--Deja de mirarme--

\--¿Que acaso te incomodo petir Burr?--

\--Solo deja de mirarme así--

Como si de un salido se tratase, Lafayette comenzó a reírse de mi y yo solo pude golpearlo en el hombro y pedirle amable mente que dejase de ser un idiota, a este momento ya habían algunas personas mirándonos raro lo que no era muy agradable.

\--Vives muy lejos del trabajo como para ir siempre caminando, Burr-

\--No siempre voy caminando, algunas veces uso el transporte publico- Ante esto Laf hizo una mueca, lo olvide, él nunca se subiría a, cito sus palabras, "Ese asqueroso agujero de personas apestosas". Por más que lo niegue él no es uno para las cosas de clase media o demasiado mundanas.

\--¿No te parece algo peligroso andar solo a estas horas?--

\--Realmente no tanto, estoy acostumbrado--

\--En las noches los depredadores salen a cazar, deberías al menos llevar gas pimienta contigo-

\--¿Quien dice que ya yo no lo hago?-- Le sonreí metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y sacando un spray muy parecido a un pequeño perfume. Él me sonrió satisfecho ante el hecho de que lo llevaba conmigo.

\--¿Alguna otra sorpresa?--

\--Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, sino, ¿Como se que no perderás el interés en mi?--

\--Dudo que pueda perder el interés en ti-

\--No lo se, mejor estar asegurados- 

Caminamos juntos por la calle oscura, tal vez y solo tal vez en algún momento desee que tomara mi mano, simplemente fue uno de esos impulsos de romanticismo ridículo que surgen en las personas de vez en cuando, no lo se, pero quise que él tome mi mano. Me sentí estúpido por eso, después de todo Lafayette es mi amigo, creo yo, y es heterosexual; cosa que descubrí cuando salio por un tiempo con Peggy Schuyler y gracias a las muchas fotos de chicas francesas con las que se relacionó en Instagram, sin mencionar con las innumerables veces que lo he visto coquetear sin descaro con cualquier chica que encuentre atractiva. A pesar de eso tuvo la indecencia de coquetear conmigo varias veces, no soy estúpido, lo reconozco, pero muestro cierto nivel de estupidez al no ver a través del coqueteo vació hacia mi persona.

\--Aaron-- una mano me tomo del brazo y me sacudió, haciéndome frenar mi caminar y salir de la corriente de pensamientos que me había invadido.

\--¿Eh?--

\--Te habías perdido en tu mente, petir Burr, me dejaste hablando solo- Me miro casi incrédulo. 

\--Lo lamento, no era mi intención...-

\--No te preocupes, debes estar cansado y yo aquí molestándote- se tomo del pecho dramáticamente- ¿falta mucho para tu casa?-

Mire a mi alrededor ubicándome y sacando algunos cálculos de cuanto nos faltaría.

\--Digo que en algunos minutos llegamos, solo un par de cuadras-

\--Okay, por que te vez muy agotado, debes descansar-- Frunció su ceño.

\--Lo se. No seas una mamá amiga francesa-

\--Ni menciones eso, el trabajo de mamá amiga ya lo tienes tu- Levante mi ceja mirándolo inquisitivo- No creas que nadie se da cuenta de como cuidas o tratas de cuidar a todos desde las sombras, la única persona que te supera en eso es Herc-

\--Hercules siempre se ha preocupado por todos, es buena persona- Exprese un pequeño pensamiento que paso volando por mi cabeza.

\--Tu también lo haces, la diferencia es la forma en que lo demuestran-

No fui capaz de negar la afirmación, puede que tenga razón, pero no me agrada que al parecer sea tan obvio, prefiero que mi debilidad hacia las personas que me rodean quede en las sombras lejos de la vista de ojos curiosos, pero Lafayette la vio y me lo refregó en la cara como si nada. Maldito francés astuto.

\--Ya llegamos- Informe cuando nos paramos frente a un complejo de apartamentos, la vista previa puede no ser la mejor pero por lo menos el lugar no es malo por dentro, simplemente la fachada que le ha dejado estar ubicado en una zona no muy favorecible llena de chicos emocionados con graffitis y otros con romper botellas contra las paredes. .

\--La vista del sitio es..interesante--

\--¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?--

\--Esta bien--

Lo guié a través de la escalera y el pasillo que llegaba hasta mi apartamento, por dentro era bastante grande, pero la bolsa de box que estaba en medio de la sala, la maquina caminadora y los grandes estantes de libros daban la ilusión de que no era tanto.

\--¿Una bolsa de Box en medio de la sala?--

\--Hay cosas que no sabes de mi--

\--Eres demasiado intrigante, Aaron Burr--


End file.
